<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>explosion of stars by maketea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657023">explosion of stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea'>maketea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's in the little things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Pining, marinette is very whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kagami comes to check on marinette after an akuma fight, and seems to know a lot more than she should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's in the little things [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>explosion of stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>queerymiracle</b> asked <b>rosekasa</b></p><blockquote>
  <p>prompt 15;; person A and person B holding hands while one of them are asleep;; with marigami pls ^^</p>
</blockquote>from <a href="https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/post/634235092602142720/20-displays-of-affection">this</a> prompt list
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette woke up to the headache she had fallen asleep to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, putting a hand to her forehead and finding there a wet washcloth. It may, at some point, have been cold, but all that was left was a fringe of lukewarm water gathered in the roots of her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're awake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to use her other hand to push the cool line of the washcloth out of her eyes, then felt a tug of resistance against her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was holding someone's hand. A smooth, soothingly cold hand, chilled in a way she wished the washcloth on her forehead still was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stared at Kagami's deep red skirt through her semi-obscured vision until it made her head hurt even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must've groaned again, because she suddenly felt something book-shaped being set on her duveted thigh, and Kagami's perfume wafting into the lower half of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Was it perfume or just how she smelt? Marinette shut her eyes, and inhaled again. This time, the warmth of skin brushed her nose and lips.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami was leaning over her, certainly. She used her nimble fingers to readjust the washcloth, her throat bared to Marinette's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Marinette would've removed the washcloth and opened her eyes if Kagami had spent a second longer leaning over her like that. Despite the headache, despite the agonising stars exploding in her eye sockets, Marinette would not have missed an opportunity to admire the shape of her sleek black shirt collar framing her throat.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Marinette heard above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, she'd spoken out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami had moved, now, and whether it be the sleepy fog receding from her brain or the Kagami-scented fog receding from her face, Marinette could think straight enough to move the washcloth away from her eyes and look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(With the hand that wasn't clasped in Kagami's, of course.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you doing here?" Marinette asked. "What time is it? Don't you have classes today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only midday. Adrien said he didn't see you at school today and got worried, so he texted me. Mother never checks to see if I attend my classes with my tutor, and since I finished all my work last week, I thought I'd come check on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shut her eyes again, placing the washcloth back down. That was a lot of words in a very pretty voice and her throbbing brain was struggling to keep up. She needed a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't listen to Adrien so much," she managed, finally, thinking of the way he had pleaded to help her back home after they defeated the akuma last night. "He's too sweet. Worries too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book-shaped object was taken off Marinette's thigh, followed by Kagami's laughter. "I know. But then I saw the clips from the akuma fight from yesterday, and thought the least I could do for the concussed superheroine of Paris was check in on her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not concussed," she squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she paused again, because she wasn't too sure if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was meant to be her top priority in what Kagami had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The superheroine thing. Identity. Not secret anymore. How.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's the superheroine?" she tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a horrendous liar, Marinette."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. "Worth a shot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the ensuing silence, Marinette lifted the washcloth out of her eyes and looked at Kagami. She was sat there on her bed, marble-white blazer in a pile beside her and black blouse stretched across her shoulder blades while she read. The hand on her book was still and steady, as was the hand in Marinette's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Marinette had discovered Adrien's identity for the first time, every time she spoke to him her voice would tremble. Her hands had a chronic, Adrien-induced tremor for at least a week, and her stomach would intermittently flutter with anxiety every time they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami seemed awfully calm. Whether that be because of her general comportment or because she figured out her identity long ago, Marinette wasn't sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaky fingers, she recovered her eyes with the washcloth. "How much of the video did you watch?" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A page of the book was turned. "Not much. I hardly have the patience to watch a three-hour livestream. I did, however, watch the akuma smash your head into the sidewalk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette jolted under the duvet, another explosion of stars searing into her eye sockets. Thinking back on it now, the only thing that had gotten her back to her feet was the endorphins singing in her blood. She had waved off Chat Noir's concern at the time, citing the fact 'it didn't even hurt', but if after casting the Miraculous Cure and detransforming Marinette still had a headache, she had probably gotten more than just a concussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your reflexes were slower than usual," Kagami observed. "Your reflexes are only that slow during late attacks. It was only seven o'clock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you known for?" Marinette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami ignored her. “Have you been sleeping enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she replied meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder. Your mother said you’d been asleep for sixteen hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sixteen hours?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What did her mum think? Marinette hoped she didn’t worry her too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, she began to sit up. A new bolt of pain impaled her skull, and Marinette hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami was with her in an instant, her perfume-but-maybe-not-perfume doing very little good for Marinette’s sanity. “Easy.” She didn’t help her up — simply lay her back down, arranging a few more pillows for her neck. “You still haven’t taken your painkillers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stopped pressing her hand into her eyes to turn her head. A plastic packet of paracetamol lay on the bed sheets beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No water,” she croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Marinette was being pulled into Kagami’s chest, washcloth falling away from her forehead, face pressed against the vanilla and intrinsically </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami </span>
  </em>
  <span>scent of her dark blouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The foil side of the paracetamol packet was pressed into her palm. Blindly, Marinette popped out two pills and put them in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami pressed something against her lips. "Drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drank a gulp of water, no doubt from the same bottle which Kagami had been drinking from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought sent a pleasant shiver down Marinette's spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've known for a while," Kagami said coolly, once she had carefully deposited her back into bed. "For a few weeks, at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Master Fu is going to kill me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, I'm the Guardian, now. Never mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was when I beat that guy during a fencing match and he turned into an akuma. It was what you said to me after carrying me to safety." Kagami squeezed her hand. "When you told me to put you — well, Marinette — on speed dial in case anything like that happened again. And then I thought, how does </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladybug</span>
  </em>
  <span> know I have Marinette's number? And why would she want me to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette </span>
  </em>
  <span>on speed dial?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette's mouth twisted. She remembered that day. She also remembered thinking she was being incredibly smart and sneaky and careful with her identity, because surely it wasn't too out-there to expect a friend to have a friend's number.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Kagami had told Ladybug she didn't have friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. Maybe Marinette wasn't as smart and sneaky as she had hoped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After that, it was just about putting all the other pieces together. Disappearing all the time, getting antsy whenever someone mentions Ladybug, skipping school after tough akuma attacks… plus, you and Adrien started having all those weird, covert conversations together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, she knew Adrien's identity, too? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone else thought we were dating," Marinette managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami laughed. A thrill shook Marinette's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," she said, "I happen to know you have your eye on someone else."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: rosekasa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>